This invention relates generally to water pitchers and more particularly, to covers for water pitchers.
Some known water pitchers include multiple water chambers and a filtering mechanism therebetween. For example, at least some known water pitchers include an upper chamber and a lower chamber, with a filtering mechanism in flow communication with both the upper and lower chambers. The upper chamber is typically filled with water, and the water is channeled through the filtering mechanism to the lower chamber, such as by a gravity feed. A cover typically covers the opening to the upper chamber, and the cover generally includes a spout for pouring water from the water pitcher. In at least some known water pitchers, the upper chamber is filled by completely removing the cover, placing the water pitcher under a source of water, filling the upper chamber with water, and replacing the cover over the container.
However, conventional water pitchers have a number of drawbacks. For example, portions of the water pitcher may be misplaced or damaged upon removal of the cover to fill the water pitcher. Additionally, when the cover is removed, water accumulated on the cover may drip onto the countertop or other supporting surface during a water fill. Moreover, during a water fill, water may splash or spill out of the upper chamber.
To overcome some of these problems, at least some known water pitchers have covers designed to remain on the water pitcher during a water fill. These known water pitcher covers typically include a hinged portion that is opened during a water fill.
However, it may be difficult or uncomfortable for a user to open the hinged portion. For example, the user may have to use two hands, or set the pitcher down to open the hinged portion. Additionally, it may be cumbersome to maneuver the water pitcher under a faucet for a water fill when the hinged portion is in the open position. Additionally, the hinged portion may be recessed or raised with respect to the remaining portion of the cover. Dirt or debris may be collected within the recessed portion of the cover.
Furthermore, some known water pitcher filtering mechanisms include a removable filter cartridge. The filter cartridges are typically replaced after a predetermined amount of time or usage. At least some known water pitchers have indicators or charts which inform a user that a replacement is needed. However, these indicators are typically included within the upper chamber or on the cartridge itself. A user may not become aware that a filter change is needed because of the position of the indicator. Removing the filter too late results in poor filtering and reduced quality water.
Some known existing water pitchers have capped spouts over the water pouring opening. With such capped spouts, and when pouring water from the pitcher, water may build up at the spout and surge out, especially if the cover were to stick.